


yet still I worship from afar

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a few secrets Peggy's still been keeping from Angie, starting with a royal title, but they're all about to come to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yet still I worship from afar

When Angie opened the door that morning the last thing she’d been expecting was British soldiers standing at it.

 

“Uh English,” She called out, “I think some friends of yours are here.” She turned back to give the men standing there a once over and leaned against the door, “Nice uniforms. Comfy?”

 

Neither said anything to her, just staring and Angie huffed at their lack of humour.

 

Peggy arrived a moment later, her shoes clicking against the marbled floor of Stark’s suite they were staying at.

 

“Who is it?” Peggy asked and then stopped once she spot the men, her shoulders falling, “Oh dear.”

 

The sudden falter in Peggy’s tone had Angie turning back towards her in concern, “Peg?” She took a step closer, “What is it?” Angie threw a glare at the men standing at the doorway, clearly whatever was making Peggy somewhat distressed was their fault. “Should I tell these nice men to back off?” Angie said, raising an eyebrow at them and daring them to say something otherwise.

 

“No, no,” Peggy sighed, “It’s quite all right Angie. I just… we’ll need a moment if you don’t mind.” She glanced up to address the men with a strained smile, “Please come in.”

 

Angie continued to eye them with a frown as they stepped through the door way, taking off their hats and half bowing at Peggy before she rushed them into the living room.

 

Though she was tempted to follow Angie took a step away instead, promising not to eavesdrop but get the scoop on what was making Peggy so pale around these strangers. She’d seen the woman climbing across a wall after all and from what she’d heard nothing else could shock the woman.

 

She busied herself in the other room, just out of ear shot but enough to hear their mumbled voices. It was half an hour before she heard their footsteps on the floor and the door opening and the ‘our deepest apologies, your grace’ being said.

 

Angie’s frown deepened at that and though she wanted to jump up and find Peggy right there and then she forced herself to sit still, waiting for Peggy to come into the room she was in.

 

For once Peggy looked a little ruffled, running her hand through her hair until it was in disarray. It was a sight that Angie would have liked to see for a far different reason than the one clearly on Peggy’s mind.

 

“Is everything all right Peggy?” Angie asked, walking over to take a seat on the couch that Peggy had chosen, her hand catching Peggy’s and offering what comfort she could.

 

“No actually,” Peggy’s eyes were a little wet, “I’m afraid there’s been a death in the family.”

 

“Oh…Peg…” Angie drew her into a hug, squeezing as hard as she could to console Peggy.

 

They sat there for a few minutes before Peggy finally pulled away, offering Angie a tight but appreciative smile.

 

“Is there anything I can do? I can make tea…” Angie finished lamely, wincing at how it sounded.

 

Peggy laughed quietly anyway, “No. Well.” She paused and licked her lips quickly, glancing over at Angie, “Actually it looks like I’m going to have to fly home for the reading of the will and I could use the company.” She said the last part uncertain, like Angie wasn’t required to at all.

 

“I’ll go.” Angie cut in before Peggy could say anything else, “And I’ll run interference on any relatives who think you don’t deserve a cut.”

 

That made Peggy smile more widely at least, breaking the unhappiness on her face and Angie relaxed a little at seeing it.

 

“There is just…one thing that you should know.” Peggy bit her lip, “A rather large thing actually.”

 

“What is it?” Angie inched a little closer to show that she was listening intently.

 

“Well,” Peggy began, “You see my family comes from a rather ostentatious line.”

 

Angie raised an eyebrow, “That why those guys called you ‘your grace’?”

 

“Ah you heard that, yes.” Peggy pressed her lips together and then sighed, “You see Angie I happen to come from the royal line.” Her eyes flickered towards Angie’s, “As a grandniece of the Queen herself.”

 

For a moment there was nothing but silence in the air and Peggy kept looking at her.

 

“English, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.” Angie shook her head, curls bouncing. “And I thought secret agent was the only card you had up your sleeve.”

 

“I’m afraid there might be many.” Peggy admitted but looked a little relieved that Angie was taking it so well.

 

Angie bit her tongue so she didn’t request Peggy to take off her shirt so she could check for the rest of them, instead blowing out a breath of air and looking at Peggy.

 

“So royalty?”

 

“I’m afraid so.”

 

“I guess my pecan pie really is good enough for royalty.”

 

The look Peggy gave her was something mixed between fondness and exasperation and Angie grinned brightly at it in return.

 

~~

 

England was exactly how Angie overacted it in a picture in her mind and every time she responded to someone in a fake badly done accent Peggy would wince and shake her head but Angie would catch the small smile she was trying to hide.

 

By the time they made it to Peggy’s place they were both beginning to feel the jetlag and yawning a little since their flight had been so early.

 

“Geez Peggy,” Angie said, collapsing on Peggy’s bed after she set her things in her room and walked over to Peggy’s, “No wonder you didn’t bat an eye at Stark’s place.” She pushed herself up on her elbows and winked at Peggy, “Yours is bigger.”

 

Peggy chuckled a little at that, “Yes but let’s not tell Mr. Stark.” She smirked, “We wouldn’t want him to feel small.”

 

Angie hummed her agreement and shut her eyes, falling back on the bed. She was vaguely aware of Peggy calling her name but much too comfortable to ignore the call to sleep and she thought she heard a sigh and then the bed dip next to her.

 

“Thank you for coming with me Angie.”

 

“Anytime English.” Angie murmured sleepily, turning slightly and her hand sought out Peggy’s, catching it and then she gave in and let herself sleep.

 

~~

 

They woke up a few hours later by a butler coming in and coughing loudly and then glaring at them.

 

“I miss Jarvis.” Angie sulked, watching the butler leave.

 

“Indeed.” Peggy agreed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. “We best get ready for dinner however, they’ll be expecting us to be there.” She paused then, “They’ll be expecting me, you really don’t have to do this too Angie, I can have something be sent up for you.”

 

Angie waved the concern away, “Nope, I’m going to be there Peggy. Your family can’t be that bad, royal line or no.” She grinned, “Is the Queen coming?”

 

Peggy snorted, “Afraid not, just my immediate family and a few aunts and uncles.”

 

“Rats.” Angie sighed but stood up, stretching, and then walked back to her own room to get ready.

 

When she came back to Peggy’s room the other woman was wearing an evening gown she’d never seen on Peggy before, red with little flashes of white the emphasized her every curve.

 

Angie whistle low, catching Peggy’s attention and when she turned to face her Angie gave a false curtsy.

 

“You Grace.” She teased, making Peggy roll her eyes. “Looking good Peggy. I knew with legs like yours you could pull something like that off.”

 

Peggy looked a little pleased by the praise, ducking her head to smile. “Your legs aren’t so bad yourself Miss Martinelli.” Peggy adopted the same teasing tone, giving Angie a once over and Angie grinned widely.

 

“I say when this dinner is done we steal a pie and some schnapps and commiserate our survival.” Angie leaned again the doorway.

 

“I’ve never heard a better offer.” Peggy grinned widely. “But we just have to get through this dinner first.”

 

~~

 

It wasn’t as bad as Angie had thought it would be, Peggy’s brother was a lot like her, not as stiff as their mother for sure who kept shooting Peggy and Angie a frown whenever they would bow their heads together to whisper something to each other.

 

It was mostly quiet however except for the occasional murmur here and there and Angie wished she had more win to deal with the awkwardness, shooting Peggy a concerned look every now and then to see how she was handling it.

 

Like she was in all place Peggy looked composed, the very model of an English citizen – English Royalty, Angie’s mind corrected – but Angie could tell there was nothing she wanted to do more than leave the table. She could see Peggy’s hand twitch, a sign she wanted to run her hand through her hair and Angie purposely left her fingers close enough to brush by Peggy’s in assurance as she set her cutlery down.

 

They escaped to Peggy’s room after the desert, begging off with exhaustion still but Angie caught Peggy’s brothers eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her. She was tempted to stick her tongue out at him but refrained, following Peggy away from the table and back to her room.

 

Immediately Peggy bent down once the door was close, her fingers pulling at a board that popped out and she pulled a bottle from it.

 

“It’s not schnapps.” She said holding the bottle of whiskey up for Angie to see, “But I think it’ll do.”

 

Angie grinned widely and ducked quickly into her room to get changed into night clothes, heading back to Peggy’s as quickly as she could.

 

“I use to race around these halls as a child.” Peggy began after she took a pull from the bottle and passed it to Angie, “I once got into trouble trying to fit into the armour that’s in the hall downstairs.”

 

Angie giggled at the idea of it, “Trying to save the princess instead of be the princess Peggy?”

 

“I’m a duchess technically.” Peggy shot back, laughing quietly, “But yes, I suppose I was.” Her warm brown eyes caught Angie’s gaze and Peggy smiled softly, “Thank you again, for coming out here with me. I wasn’t certain I’d do well facing these memories by myself.”

 

Angie took a deep breath, taking a drink from the bottle so she didn’t lean over and kiss Peggy just then. “Tell me more about it.” She asked quietly, passing the bottle back to Peggy and listening to tale after tale of the trouble Peggy would get into with her tutors.

 

“They were never sure what to do with me. Miss Fry would have loved them.”

 

Angie snickered, “You should have told her you were royalty Peg, she’d have had treated you much better.” Angie made her voice go up a few pitches in mockery, “‘Why of course Your Grace, do tell your great aunt I give my best.’”

 

Peggy snorted in amusement, nearly choking on the whiskey she had just drunk as Angie talked.

 

“Far better she didn’t know.” Peggy shook her head, still grinning at the idea of it, “She’d have always been watching me then. For the protection of the crown.”

 

“I think this crown can protect itself.” Angie laughed, pulling the bottle away from Peggy to take another sip.

 

Peggy fell quiet after a moment, just looking at Angie.

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Angie raised an eyebrow.

 

“No,” Peggy shook her head and continued to smile, “Just thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

Peggy tilted her head in consideration and then leaned in, her eyes on Angie and not looking away. It was a clear invitation and Angie had never had that great of resistance anyway, kissing Peggy hard after months of pent up emotion, the bottle of whiskey falling from her hands to splash onto the carpet.

 

“They’ll really hate us for that.” Peggy commented as she pulled back slightly to look at the bottle, and then she shrugged, leaning in to kiss Angie again and tugging on her arm so they pulled themselves up off the floor.

 

They fell into the bed, not breaking the kiss much and Peggy on top of her.

 

Angie suddenly giggled into the kiss, making Peggy pull away and look down in confusion.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Nothing Your Grace,” and then Angie began to laugh louder, the idea that she was about to sleep with royalty just hitting her.

 

“Please don’t call me that in bed,” Peggy huffed, making a face.

 

“Oooo, so I can call you it elsewhere?” Angie grinned unrepentant and Peggy looked like she was debating how to respond to that when she just chose to kiss Angie again instead.

 

It was distracting enough that all thoughts of how to use royalty titles in their day to day life slipped out of Angie’s head and she kissed back, bringing one hand up to rest it on Peggy’s cheek.

 

When Peggy pulled away this time they were both breathing hard, smiling softly at each other and Peggy dropped her head for smaller kisses she pressed to the edge of Angie’s mouth and began trailing downwards.

 

Later, Angie told herself, later she’d think of all the titles to call Peggy, starting with English and leading up to Your Grace.


End file.
